Bet
by KraziKrysti
Summary: There are rumours flying around about Lily and James. They get on Lily's nerves. James tells her they'll be forgotten in a week. A bet arises, with interesting reults. Short, odd, like them all...


Lily glared at James over the table they were sat at, waiting for the prefects to arrive for their meeting

Bet.

Authors note: I have absolutely no idea what prompted this. I've just rediscovered it after months of hiding on my computer. Erm, I edited it a bit, but not so much, since I can't remember what my point was. I didn't want to remove it….

Every time I rediscover , I post something odd, leave, forget, return, find reviews and wish to post again. I love it! Except I couldn't remember my password right off, and hotmail has deleted this address….

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Well, I think the plot is, but who can say these days?

X

Lily glared at James over the table they were sat at, waiting for the prefects to arrive for their meeting. He appeared to be reading a wizarding magazine. Finally she threw down her quill in annoyance. He looked up, surprised.

"Lily?" he asked softly, concerned.

"I'm fed up with the rumours!" she blurted, before blushing. James put his magazine down, giving her his full attention.

"What rumours?" he asked softly. Lily looked shocked. Then she glared.

"The rumours you've been spreading about….US!" she yelled at him. He looked blank. Lily jumped up.

"The…the ones about us….being….us being lovers!" she blurted, before turning an interesting shade of red. James raised his eyebrows at her, before attempting to prevent a smirk appear on his face. Lily glared again, hating the very fabric of his being.

"Oh?" he asked "What do these rumours say…about us being lovers?" he wanted to know.

"I want them to stop!" Lily demanded.

"It's not me Miss." James held up his hands palms out, smirk gone. His eyes were earnest, willing her to believe him. Lily sighed and returned to her seat, putting her head in her hands. James felt sorry for her.

"Look, Lily it'll be fine. By next week they'll all be talking about something else." He tried to comfort her.

"Wonna bet Potter?!" she growled angrily.

"Ok!" he grinned brightly. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she demanded

"Ok, if everyone's stopped talking about us by this time next week, then…" he paused, thinking.

"Then I get to kiss you." He finished

"WHAT?!" Lily nearly roared.

"No, listen." James swallowed

"But if you win, if they are still talking about us, then…I'll leave you alone." He swallowed. Lily, about to bellow at him, stopped. She thought over the prospect, wondering if it was worth the risk. Just then two prefects walked in, not noticing James and Lily as they chattered.

"…honestly! That's what I heard! They are! In secret, our Head Boy and Girl are Lovers!" One confided. The other paled spotting who sat at the table. Lily turned to James.

"You have a deal, Potter!" she exclaimed. James spat on his hand and held it out. Lily curled up her nose before doing the same. James clasped her hand sealing the deal. Lily's palm tingled where his touched hers and her heart sank. What had she got into?

"Deal!" James nodded with a small smile. Lily felt warm. What was she coming down with now?

One Week Later.

Lily pointedly ignored James as he walked into the room and sat opposite her at the prefects table. He simply smiled and opened the magazine in front of him. Not long after his arrival, prefects started to file in, talking amongst themselves, to James's delight and Lily's horror, NOT about them.

"I can't believe what he's doing! Killing people for no reason! Where does he get off? If I was a few years older I…" the boy talking stopped at James's look and blushed.

"Don't be reckless Marvin." James scolded with a smile. Lily gaped at him.

"He'd kill you in an instant. Better to wait till you're trained for it before confronting him. Who knows, you may be the one to best him, but NOT, I repeat, NOT while you are still at school." he nodded towards Marvin's chair. Marvin swallowed and sat, with a nod. Lily blinked at the wall, too shocked to realise that everyone had arrived and was looking at her.

"Lily?" James prompted. At that voice she came too and blushed. She ignored James for the rest of the meeting. Deciding to pretend to have forgotten about the deal they'd made and she'd surprisingly lost. However James hadn't forgotten, and once the prefects had left so that the Heads could go over what they needed too, James faced Lily and simply looked.

Which, in her opinion, was worse than actually jumping her.

Which he so obviously wanted to do.

But she wouldn't let him. She didn't wish to be jumped by the likes of James Potter, prank mastermind, high graded arrogant hunk that he was.

"What?!" she finally burst out. Mortified that she'd been the one to break the silence.

"We had a bet or deal or whatever you wish to call it Lily." He said softly.

"You can't back out now it's over." He stood up and walked towards her. She backed up. He was between her and the door.

"Now…now see here! If you take another step closer I'll…I'll…jinx you!" she exclaimed still walking backwards. Completely forgetting her wand was lying on the table top.

Next to his.

"No you wont." James didn't stop "You're too curious." His gaze was intent and Lily's eyes tried to avoid it. Suddenly her back hit the wall and she gasped.

"Don't come any closer!" she tried to yell. It came out as a breathy whisper.

"I warn you! You're not to touch me!!" she swore

"Who sounds arrogant now Lily?" he asked, inches from her. She tried to fuse with the wall.

"I…I…I mean it!" she stuttered as his fingers brushed her face. She took an involuntary intake of breath as his fingers slid towards her hair and his palm met her cheek.

"Come now Lily, a bet is a bet." He whispered, so close she could smell the cinnamon on his breath. It was annoyingly pleasant.

"You never know, you might enjoy it." He smiled, drawing ever closer.

"Never." Lily breathed, screwing up her face. Then his lips were on hers. Lily was sure the world had ended and she was in heaven. This sensation! How his lips felt! Firm, yet soft. Demanding, yet giving. Coaxing her into responding. After a minute hesitation she did. And it, the sensation that was blowing her mind, intensified. Previously, she would have said she liked kissing well enough.

But 'like' to this kiss was as 'damp' was to the ocean, a gross understatement. James' arms went around her waist, moving her from against the wall and pulling her to him. Luckily he held her tightly, because her legs didn't seem to be holding her up. They shifted slightly and Lily believed his intention was to sink to the hard floor and even as her hands wound in his hair her mind cleared slightly. No way was she being seduced! She readied her mind for when he'd take her to the floor and land on top of her, probably as his hand went up her skirt. Only that never happened. Sure, they sank to the floor but not as she had expected, more it was as if James' legs could no longer hold them; only he was beneath her and she was on top, a firm message to her telling her that she was in charge, that he was hers to command and would be for all time. She pulled back and rested her weight on her arms, her hair falling either side of them, forming a curtain, isolating them from the outside world. James raised his hand to her cheek once more.

"I love you." His whisper was so quiet she nearly didn't hear it. A shiver ran down her spine.

"I'm NOT sleeping with you." She informed him. He didn't react, as if he hadn't heard. But she saw the change is his eyes.

"That doesn't change the fact that I DO love you." He told her softly. Lily didn't like this talk, so she did the only thing she could think of.

She lent down and kissed him. James seemed surprised for a moment, then his hands rested on her hips, with a grip that surprised her in that it carried the sense that he wanted nothing more than to pull her so close to him that they became one person. Lily rolled to the side, taking James with her, they ended up on their sides facing each other. Lily felt the cold of the floor through her shirt and shivered.

James noticed.

"The floors cold." He commented, brushing his fingers along her jaw. Lily, horrified at the rush of warmth that simple act brought to her blood, picked herself up from next to him before he had a chance to try and move her.

"Then maybe we shouldn't lie on it." She said softly, attempting to ignore the disappointment in his eyes. They parted at the door of the room, to James' surprise as much as Lily's she kissed him on the cheek by way of goodbye.

Lily sat with her head in her hands, a few weeks later, ignoring those around her who were gossiping about her over their breakfasts.

"'lo." James yawned sitting next to her. She glared out at him.

"what?!" he asked

"We're being talked about again." She muttered.

"People are saying we're snogging in all the broom cupboards every night on our patrols!" she started, James snorted

"Not ALL the broom cupboards! Only the empty ones, and there were a few classrooms in there too." He whispered at her. She ignored him

"They say we stand too close, and…look, move up a bit will you? And we laugh too loud." She groaned. James shrugged, fed up

"Then let's give them something to REALLY talk about." He stood up and took Lily's hand, before stepping up onto the bench where he'd been sitting. She joined him and he tugged her onto the table, after moving their plates out of the way.

"I love you." He said before bending her backwards and kissing her, to the shock of the entire hall. Suddenly a cheer went up around them, and Lily, breaking the kiss, glared at him before she looked around the hall then, finally, she laughed up at him. He straightened them up and she threw her arms around his neck.

"And, I believe I love you too!"

XxX


End file.
